The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus, and in particular to a proofreading process with respect to sentences.
Apparatuses configured to proofread documents, for example to check spelling mistakes in a document written in English, have been proposed. For example, a document processor is known that identifies only alphanumeric strings assumed to have been inputted as English words by a user, and checks the spelling mistake.